Such vehicle steering wheels are known from the state of the art, and they are often configured such that the airbag module can move in an axial direction. Such float-mounted airbag modules, which take over the function of a horn actuation element, are also referred to as floating-horn modules. In contrast to horn pushbuttons arranged on the steering wheel, they have the advantage that the airbag module always assumes a centered position, regardless of the motion of the steering wheel, so that the horn actuation in hazardous situations is simplified. As a rule, the airbag module can be moved downwards against the force of compression springs to such an extent that a horn contact provided in the vehicle steering wheel is closed by pushing down the airbag module.
A vehicle steering wheel of this type is disclosed, for example, in German utility model DE 20 2004 018 362 U1 in which an airbag module is accommodated in a cylindrical outer jacket of a receptacle so as to be axially movable. Guide elements are provided on an axial edge of the outer jacket for purposes of guiding the airbag module. The stroke of the airbag module is limited by stops in both axial directions, and these stops also prevent the airbag module from rotating in the outer jacket.
Another vehicle steering wheel according to the preamble of Claim 1 is described in German utility model DE 200 06 595 U1, in which an airbag module is inserted into a receiving part so as to be axially movable. The essentially cylindrical airbag module is guided along a likewise essentially cylindrical inside of the receiving part. A guide groove that runs axially can be provided in a circumferential wall of the receiving part, said guide groove securing the airbag module along its circumferential course in the receiving part. A relatively high friction occurs due to the large surfaces of the cylindrical walls of the airbag module and the receiving part sliding along each other when the airbag module is moved.
The object of the invention is to create a vehicle steering wheel whose design is simple and whose production is as inexpensive as possible. In particular, when this vehicle steering wheel is designed with a floating-horn airbag module, it should allow the horn to be actuated as smoothly as possible and should ensure a very precise axial movement of the airbag module, that is to say, it should largely prevent the airbag module from tilting if the horn is actuated off-center.